Different Worlds
by ByakurenBreak
Summary: All that Canada really wants is to have a friend. But when Yukari takes him to Gensokyo and meets Marisa, will they become more than that? How will everyone else handle the fact of him being gone? Rated T for mild language. Marisa x Canada. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR TOUHOU.
1. Boy Meets Girl(s) in a Another World

**Different Worlds**

A Hetalia x Touhou Fanfiction

Canada sighed. It had been a long, rough day. It started when all of the other countries ignored him, then Cuba, who thought that Canada was America (AGAIN!) and beat him senselessly until unconsciousness. To make matters even worse, as soon as Canada walked into his own house at midnight, Mr. Kumajiro asked that same old question;

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada. But why bother telling you my name if you aren't going to remember?" Mr. Kumajiro just shrugged and walked away.

Canada looked out the window. It was a beautiful night, with a full moon out and the snow sparkling, reflecting the moonlight. It felt nice to see a night like this, but he still felt terrible inside. Tears began to glisten in his eyes.

Without knowing, a hole with red eyes opened and a woman with long blonde hair and a pale, pink dress walked out.

Canada continued to stare as he saw a shooting star streak across the sky. He closed his eyes and whispered.

"I wish I had friends. Real ones, who wouldn't forget me."

The woman spoke. "Hello, Canada, also known as Matthew Williams."

Canada jumped and ran towards the door. The woman however, blocked his way. "There is no use in running, Canada. I control all of the entrances and exits of your house. You will not be permitted to leave until I give you my offer."

Canada grabbed a maple syrup bottle **(really, Canada?) **and pointed it at her.

"Wh-who are you? What do y-you want? Why are you in m-my house? D-don't make me use this!" Canada threatened. The woman laughed.

"Whoa, take it easy! That would just be a waste of syrup! Are you sure you want to use your favorite food as a weapon?" the woman laughed.

Canada gulped. "J-just tell me who you are and why you are here." He stammered.

The woman took a bow. "My name is Yukari Yakumo, the Youkai of borders, herald to your trip to the illusionary realm of Gensokyo, a remote separated land of a human village where many strange creatures roam. I'm here to grant your wish."

Canada was confused. "Wait, Youkai grant wishes?"

"No, silly. Look, if you just come to Gensokyo with me, not only will you make new friends, you will gain special powers!" Yukari smiled, evilly.

Canada didn't care about the powers, whether they were true or not. Friends were what he wanted, and if Yukari was really going to grant him that wish, he might as well give it a shot. "Yes, I'd like to go very much. Nobody would notice if I'm gone anyway."

Yukari nodded and opened the gap. "Good choice. There is someone I would like you to meet. Walk in here, and this will lead Gensokyo. Remember, you can come back anytime you would like."

Canada couldn't resist. He turned to Kumajiro. "It may be too dangerous for you, so I can't take you with. Please tell everyone that they won't have to remember me anymore. I'm sure that if I'm gone, they won't have to worry about someone missing in the meetings."

He jumped in the gap, and Yukari followed. Mr. Kumajiro could only watch as the final traces of his owner disappeared.

**Two hours later**

Canada opened his eyes and yawned. "I must have dozed off while I was falling." A little girl wearing a red dress, green hat, and had two tails and a pair of kitty-cat ears walked up to him.

"Yup! You were sound asleep by the time you landed! Hi, I'm Chen!"

Canada rolled his eyes. "Yeah, thanks for letting me know, kid."

The little girl looked angry and puffed out her cheeks. "I'm a CAT, mind you. Miss Yukari's cat, that is."

Canada groaned. "This place is already getting confusing."

Chen giggled. "No worries. Marisa is going to give you a grand tour of the place."

"Marisa? Who is she?"

Before Chen could even move her mouth, a loud voice echoed from the backyard.

"YUKARI! REIMU NEEDS YOU BACK AT THE SHRINE, DA ZE! RUMIA'S ON THE LOOSE, AND- Well, who do we have here?" She walked in the door. She had blond hair, golden eyes, and wore a witch's outfit. "Looks like Yukari brought some fresh meat! What's your name, human?"

Canada blushed. "I'm not a human, I'm a country. I'm Canada." _She's cute!_

Marisa smirked. "A country, huh? I've heard of those." She noticed that Canada was staring into space. "You okay, da ze? C'mon, I'll show you around." She grabbed her broomstick. "Hop on, da ze."

Yukari stopped them. "Hold on, if Rumia's on the loose, you guys will need to be careful. I hope countries aren't as appetizing to her as humans."

Marisa rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, da ze. Get your butt over to Reimu's, okay? We'll be at the SDM."

"SDM?" Canada asked.

"Scarlet Devil Mansion." Marisa replied.

"I'm dead." Canada squeaked.

"Geez, Canada! The it's not as bad as the name sounds, da ze!"

Before Canada could protest, they started flying away.

**Meanwhile, at ByakurenBreak's house…**

**(The following is a REAL conversation that happened while writing this)**

**ByakurenBreak: I'm such a moron, I can't do this!**

**RandomlymeQT: Don't listen to the haters, BB, get a grip! I want this story written, and I want it NOW! I know you failed the FIRST time, but you're not giving up now! No sister of MINE is a quitter!**

**BB: Not true, I'm a HUGE quitter. Why don't you just write it yourself, sis?**

**RMQT: I'm a Youtuber. I don't write fanfictions.**

**BB: Fine, but if I get criticized by that guy again, You're taking the insults. This was ****YOUR idea for me to try again.**

**RMQT: He better not make me cry like he did to you last time.**

**BB: I dunno, I'm 15, you're 13. It made me tear up, chances are, this is going to make you bawl.**

**RMQT: Dammit. Um, why are you writing down our conversation?**

**BB: Because I feel like it. Wait, he's going to see it? (Starts wailing like Italy) AH! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE!**

**RMQT: You really ARE a moron.**

**BB: Shut up… **


	2. Where Are Ya, Canada?

**At the SDM**

"Heeeeey Patchy, Patchy, Patchy, Patchy, Patchy, Patchy, Patchy, Patchy, Patchy, Patchy, Patchy, Patchy, Patchy, Patchy…" Marisa chanted while jumping up and down. Patchouli tried to ignore hearing her nickname being repeated over and over by the annoying Marisa, who was starting to run out of breath.

"WHAT?! What, do you WANT, Marisa?!" Patchouli scowled. Marisa stepped back. "Whoa, geez, take it easy, Patchouli! Anyway, Yukari brought someone I'd like you to meet. CANADA! C'MERE, DA ZE!"

Canada limped into the dark room that was Patchouli's library. He had bite marks on his neck, a gash on his arm, and a bloody nose. Marisa was shocked. "Oh my god, are you okay? What happened?" she asked, as she ripped off part of her apron, and wrapped it around Canada's arm.

"A…Little…Girl…Wanted…To…Play…With…Me…" he choked, gasping between each word. Patchouli coughed, then groaned. "Oh, Flandre, not again! How did she not kill you, though?" she asked.

"I think I saw some kind of maid for a split second and both Flandre and the maid vanished." Canada explained. Patchouli snapped her fingers and Canada's wounds were gone*.

Canada put his hand on Marisa's shoulder. "D-do you think you can let me catch up next time? I-I'm not as fast as you, y'know."

Patchouli nodded. "Canada's right, Marisa. It's dangerous to leave a human who is not used to this place alone. Thank god for Sakuya, however."

Marisa sighed. "He's not human, he's a country. Speaking of countries, I need to find out more about them, and I know for a fact that you have a world atlas here somewhere."

Patchouli growled. "You're NOT borrowing it."

Marisa began to pout. "Pwease?" she asked in a tiny voice, with her eyes sparkling.

Patchouli sighed, and handed over the book. "Screw your puppy dog eyes. Okay fine. But you WILL return it."

"Ha! NOPE, da ze!" Marisa laughed as she grabbed Canada by the hand and ran out of the library. They were stopped by Remilia Scarlet.

"Hold on, Marisa, you and your friend will need to pay the standard fee." Remilia spoke calmly, flashing her fangs.

"I'll pay for both. Canada here already had a little run-in with Flandre. He doesn't need to be bitten again, da ze." Marisa smirked.

"B-b-BITTEN?! What's going on?" Canada squeaked.

"They're vampires. Remilia, bite me." Marisa ordered.

As Remilia took the "fee", Marisa kept on a straight face.

"How…how is that not hurting you?" Canada asked, curiously. Marisa laughed.

"Oh yeah, it hurts, but I'm used to it because I've done this about a million times."

**Meanwhile, in the real world...**

"Okay! We're ready to start the Allies meeting! I'm the hero, so I'll be leading!" America boasted.

"Hold on." Britain held up his hand. "Canada's still missing."

France shook his head. "I checked his house this morning, and it was empty."

"That place is always empty, da?" Russia joked.

"_Ai ya! _This is nothing to joke about!" China scolded. "He could be seriously hurt, _aru_! Where could he be?"

Suddenly, the door opened. "I know where he is." A small voice spoke, belonging to none other than Mr. Kumajiro. "But it will be impossible to find him, however."

Britain kneeled by the bear. "Well, where is he? Spit it out, little guy."

**Back in Gensokyo...**

Canada and Marisa were back at her house. He sat by her as she read the world atlas. Marisa knew almost nothing about countries, so she had to read the book cover to cover.

"Flandre and Russia would be great friends, I can tell." Marisa laughed. "And Yuyuko and America; They love eating. Shikieiki and Britain, they judge a book by it's color. China and well…China, they're both Chinese. Cirno and Italy, they're idiots…"

Canada closed his eyes and smiled. Marisa was so cute when she rambled on and on like that. Marisa giggled when she (suddenly) noticed that Canada's arm was around her shoulder. "Somebody's falling for me!" She spoke in a singsong voice which got him to snap out of it.

"What? No, I'm not…" Canada stammered. Marisa sighed, and patted his head. "No worries. I've got a lot of people crushing on me. I like making people happy, so I spend a little time with each person that likes me to make it all fair. But I have to admit, you're pretty cute. I think I like you the most."

Canada smiled. "Th-thanks. I think you're pretty cute too."

The two of them must have dozed off, because the awoke to a chilling laugh.

"Food…Food EVERYWHERE! HAHAHAHAHA!" The door to Marisa's house burst open into a million pieces.

"Crap, it's Rumia!" Marisa whispered.

"Marisa, stay back."

What? But-"

"JUST HIDE!" Canada hissed, as he slowly walked towards the outside. There, he saw a girl with short, blonde hair chomping on the hand of her last victim. She looked up and saw Canada. She flashed a bloody grin.

"Oh good, dessert!" She ran up to Canada and sniffed his hand. She took a tiny bite from his finger. She made a face.

"Eww, you're not tasty at all. Too much maple. You're safe for now, buddy." She ran off, laughing maniacally.

Canada wiped the sweat off his forehead as Marisa joined him. "Phew! Is Gensokyo always this insane, Marisa?""

Marisa smiled, and shook her head. "Oh, believe me, Canada. It's not insane. It's PSYCHOTIC."

Canada shrugged. "Works for me."

***Meanwhile, Back at ByakurenBreak's house…**

**ByakurenBreak: I made a lot of things COMPLETELY messed up. The writing is shitty, Patchouli can't heal wounds, Rumia can eat anything, and the Canada/Marisa relationship is going WAY too fast. I can't do this...**

**RandomlymeQT: Oh, who cares! You got the second chapter done while you were at school, and all your friends thought it was good.**

**BB: Yeah, but I might get criticized again. I come up with stupid ideas, and he agrees with me. I feel like I'm not fit to write this-**

**RMQT: SHUT UP! YOU DID FINE! YOU WILL WRITE THIS, DAMMIT! WHO CARES ABOUT WHAT THAT STUPID GUY THINKS?!**

**BB: Quiet down, he'll see this! But it's killing me inside. I do care.**

**RMQT: Well, I DON'T! **

**BB: *sighs* Fine. I'll continue.**


	3. Promises

It had been three weeks since Canada went missing. He left without a trace, besides Kumajiro and the rest of his home. The Allies couldn't help but feel like that they needed him, however. They were all at Britain's house, since they figured that Britain could use his "magic skills" to find him. So far, there was no such luck.

"So, the bear says that he's in GAIN-SO-KAYO or something right?" France asked Britain, looking worried.

"Gensokyo." Britain corrected, as he focused into his crystal ball. "And yes, he also said that it's hard to find. It must be why I'm having troubles finding that place."

America growled. "Why are we even looking for that guy? This is just a waste of time, and he never speaks up anyway."

China shrugged. "Nonetheless, he's still part of our group. Maybe the reason why he doesn't speak up is because you never shut up, _aru!_"

As America, China, France, and Britain started fighting, Russia's famous purple aura began surrounding him.

"_Kolkolkolkolkolkol…_this fighting is getting us nowhere, da? Stop it, now." Russia commanded in the calm, spooky voice that got everybody's attention.

Britain shivered. "Erm, he's right, we still need to find where this Gensokyo place is. Aha! I think I found it!" The crystal ball had lit up, showing a scene of a final battle to solve an incident.

America gasped. "Whoa, hot chicks fighting! I know where I'LL be going sometime soon! Ooh, wow! I'm usually afraid of ghosts, but the one floating by that cherry blossom tree is all like BAM!"

Britain widened his eyes. "Oh, that's nothing. See that one with the blue hair and a hat with fruits on it? Now THAT'S what I call an ANGEL!"

Russia smiled. "I'm looking at the fast one with wings and holding a camera. Look at her go, da? I like a girl who has tons of energy like that."

China rolled his eyes. "Eh, no thanks. That's not my type. I prefer the one with the purplish blonde hair and the black and white dress, _aru_. She's pretty."

France shook his head. "You guys are so immature. Look at the cute pink haired girl with the bouncy ponytails! She's almost like a delicate flower. And that's not the ONLY thing that's bouncy…"

As everyone gasped at what he just said, France started that same old laugh he made whenever he was about to do something…well, we ALL know why he laughs like that. However, he was interrupted with a wok to the face.

As he lay unconscious on the ground, Russia smiled. "I would have given him a pickaxe to the back of the head, but that was a nice shot, China."

"Thank you, _aru! _Anyway, how are we going to get Canada back?"

**Meanwhile**

The Rumia incident had been solved by Reimu and Yukari, so everybody had time to relax and enjoy the peace. Canada and Marisa took a little stroll nearby where the Prismriver sisters were making a public concert, as usual.

"I have something to ask you, da ze. It's a little personal, but…" Marisa stammered.

Canada shook his head. "No, go ahead, you can ask me anything. We're friends, right?"

"Yeah. Anyway, why did you want to come to Gensokyo in the first place? The place where you came from seems a lot more fun than it is here." Marisa stated.

Canada sighed. "It's a long story." They sat down on a bench that had been built by the path they were walking on.

"You see, ever since the time when I was born, I was never really noticed by anyone. Even Britain and France, the people who raised me, usually forgot who I was. I never had much friends while growing up, besides my Polar Bear, Kumajiro. But he always forgot me as well. I never actually knew why I was to be part of the Allies when it seems like that they don't need me. They never give me a chance to speak, and they always think that I'm not even there, like this one time Russia sat on me because he thought the chair was empty."

Marisa laughed, which made Canada feel worse than what he felt already. Marisa apologized between giggles. "I'm sorry, that must have been a bad experience. But picturing it in my head looked pretty hilarious." Canada nodded, then continued.

"The worst part is that there is this one country, Cuba. Cuba always mistakes me for America, my brother as does almost everybody else. Now, America and Cuba are not on good terms, but I'm always the one getting beat up instead of him. Then, Yukari came to me, and about this opportunity to leave my home and come to Gensokyo to find friends. Real ones, who wouldn't forget me. That's where you come in. Marisa, of all the friends I made during this life, you by far are one of my closest. You're funny, smart, kind, and fun to hang around. I'd like to thank you for being there for me."

Marisa smiled. "Well, believe it or not, I've been having it pretty rough, too. Reimu was one of my only friends here, but we never spent much time together, since she's usually too busy solving incidents, taking care of the shrine, or waiting for donations. Sure, I had other friends, but Alice has a HUGE crush on me, Patchouli ignores me, and Nitori's too shy to even talk to me. I seemed like a lonely person, always staying inside and reading books on magic, and only coming out to steal things. But since you arrived here, I've been feeling stronger, more open to people. I'd like to thank you for that. So, I guess you could say we're even, da ze."

Marisa immediately gave Canada a quick hug. "We should make a promise, that we will always be there for each other, no matter what happens. We may split apart one day, but we'll always remember each other until the end."

Canada held Marisa's hand. "Yeah…it's a deal. I swear it on my country's flag."

Marisa giggled. "Good. Wanna celebrate it with pancakes for dinner tonight?"

"HECK YES."

**Meanwhile at ByakurenBreak's house…**

**ByakurenBreak: Man, this chapter feels like it's so short, almost like this so called "Spring Break". That wasn't a break at all!**

**RandomlymeQT: It was longer than the other chapters. But whatever, it's done, either way. Haha, nice France moment. I thought he was gay, though?**

**BB: He's not gay. Just not completely straight.**

**RMQT: Yeah, as straight as a circle.**

**BB: Well, maybe that's true.**

**Komachi: IF THAT'S TRUE, HOW COME HE SAID SOMETHING LIKE THAT ABOUT ME?!**

**BB: Whoa! Komachi! How the heck did you get here?**

**Komachi: I have my ways, and so does everybody else, apparently.**

**Yuyuko: Well, I do have to say that I think America is kinda hot…**

**Tenshi: Oh, shut it, ghost. If you ask me, Britain is where it's REALLY at.**

**Byakuren: Why would China choose me though? He doesn't seem like that type of person to choose someone like me.**

**Aya: Nuh uh, no WAY am I going to let Russia come near me! Belarus might kill me! Or he will! I'M SCREWED!**

**BB: Dear God, please help me! (slams head on the keyboard)**

**RMQT: (awkwardly stands up and walks away)**


	4. Ready? Fight!

Last time, on Different Worlds, the Allies were all gathered at Britain's house, and Britain found Gensokyo using his crystal ball. He took out a book and opened it and began to chant something unintelligible. At the end of his chant, he shouted. "Open the portal to this mysterious place so we can get Canada back!"

A dark void opened, large enough for 5 countries to fit inside. Britain commanded.

"Everyone into the hole! GERONIMO!"

"HOT GHOST CHICK, HERE I COME!"

"AI YAAA!"

"Oh hon hon hon hon hon!"

"VODKAAAAAA!"

*.*

Canada and Marisa were resting under the stars. It was pretty relaxing; it was just him and his adorable witch. She looked like she was about to fall asleep on his shoulder, and Canada put his arm around her shoulder. It was peaceful.

However, that peace was broken.

"CANADA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Don't you dare run away, da?"

"WHERE'D YOU GO, BRO?!"

Marisa clutched her mini hakkero, in case she needed to defend her and Canada. "The allies, right? Why would they come back after all they did to you?" she hissed.

Canada whispered "I don't know, but I don't want to be forgotten again! Let's get out of here!"

"You aren't going anywhere, Canada. I found you." France and the others ran towards Canada. Marisa stepped out in front of him, her mini hakkero 3 inches near France's face.

"I'm not letting you take him away, da ze! You'll just forget him again! You don't know what kind of power this thing holds!" Marisa warned. America smirked. "Oh, how cute. This isn't Halloween anymore, sweet cheeks. Where'd you get the hat and so called 'weapon?' from the freaky wizard shop? Now get out of the way."

Marisa didn't budge, which made America throw more insults at her. Canada's rage began to rise higher and higher. Suddenly, he did something he had never done before.

He screamed.

"DON'T YOU DARE DISRESPECT HER, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Canada then proceeded to punch America and Britain. France and China lunged for Canada, which got Marisa to comply to the fight.

"STARDUST REVERIE!" the sparks hit both China and France. Marisa stopped to catch her breath, then gasped.

There stood Russia, purple aura and all, behind Canada without him knowing.

"B-b-behind you!" Marisa stammered.

Russia immediately grabbed Canada from behind. "Kolkolkolkokol, don't fight against me, da? Everyone! I got him!"

Britain stood up. "Excellent work, Russia!" He then chanted again, opening the void back to the Hetalia world. "There, there, Canada. You are coming with us!" All the allies jumped into the hole. Canada gripped onto the edge.

"No…Marisa, help! I love-"

He never got to finish his sentence. Marisa tried to grab him, but Russia used his scarf to pull him down. The void closed.

Marisa stood in silence. "Canada…" a tear dripped down her cheek. She kneeled on the ground, sobbing. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

_Reimu? Yukari?_

"We heard noises, so we thought there was an incident. Are you okay? Where's Canada?" Yukari asked. Marisa punched the ground between sobs.

"Those damn allies took him away! Britain c-cast a spell to open a p-portal here, da ze! I-I just can't…" Reimu hugged her friend. "Marisa-chan…Don't worry. We'll get him back. We have Yukari here, remember? And we've got a whole bunch of Gensokyo residents on our side!"

Just then, Yuyuko, Tenshi, Aya, Byakuren, and Komachi appeared.

Marisa was confused.

"You're actually doing this… just for my sake? Aww, guys, you don't have to…"

Yuyuko smiled. "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's get your Canada back! And my America!"

Tenshi giggled. "And Britain."

Byakuren sighed. "And China…"

Marisa laughed. "Gap us, Yukari!"

*.*

The entire meeting was quiet. Canada had a dark gaze in his eyes as the allies waited for him to speak.

"Canada, we treat you well, don't we? Why did you go?" Britain asked. Canada narrowed his eyes and said nothing. Everyone tried to get him to speak, but eventually, they all gave up.

After the meeting, America caught up to him. "We know something's bothering you, bro. Come on, what's going on?"

"Leave me alone."

"But…why?"

"JUST GO AWAY, AMERICA! YOU TOOK ME AWAY FROM MARISA!"

Canada shouted as he ran away with tears in his eyes. By the time he had gotten home, he flopped facedown on his bed.

A happy polar bear hopped up by him. "You're back!"

Canada scowled. "You told them, didn't you? They made me leave my only friend, and the only girl I'd ever love. She was the only one who had never forgotten me. And now…I hope you're happy."

Kumajiro sighed. "I'm sorry. But I know that you'll see her again.

**ByakurenBreak: Geez, that was intense. But short.**

**RandomlymeQT: Well, you haven't written much in a month due to writers block.**

**BB: I know, I know, and assignments in high school really pushes me back.**

**RMQT: Great job, sis.**


	5. Reunite!

Yukari opened the gap to the Hetalia world. She, Marisa, Reimu, Yuyuko, Tenshi, Komachi, Aya, and Byakuren flew into the gap. They were going to find the Allies in their meeting place, get Canada back, and teach them a lesson by using their spell cards. But, of course, not before saying hi to Britain, China and America first. This was their first time going on an adventure outside of Gensokyo. They were ready to fight.

However, the journey there was pretty rough.

"STOP KISSING MY HAND, YUKARI! WHAT THE HELL?!" Reimu screamed.

"I dunno, Suika's sake made me a little *hic* drunk." Yukari mumbled. Aya laughed.

"Haha, Yukari is definitely gay!"

"I'M NOT GAY!"

Nobody listened to her. They were to busy chanting "Yukari is gay!" and shouting snarky comments.

Komachi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you just like kissing girl's hands."

"It's always gonna catch up, Yukari!" Tenshi replied.

Yukari facepalmed. "Reimu, you made out with Sanae at the last party!"

"I was drunk!" Reimu protested. Then, it came to her. "Oh…"

Byakuren giggled. "God dammit, Suika!"

Marisa got everyone to calm down. "Hey, hey, hey, don't be hating on the homos! It's not called being gay, it's called being FABULOUS! So, the Allies' meeting place should be nearby. Okay, here's the plan…"

*.*

"He's still not talking when we're giving him the chance, dudes! He's not even reacting when I'm pulling on his curl!" America groaned. "He usually goes nuts when people do that!"

Canada was sitting in silence, ignoring his curl being pulled. All that he cared about was Marisa, and he wanted to get her back. But how? Without Yukari, he wasn't going to be able to go back to Gensokyo. Besides, if he really was needed in the meetings, why couldn't his fellow Allies had just told him? It would have been better if he wasn't "invisible" in the first place.

Britain sighed. "I don't get it. It was just a girl. How could a bloody girl, of all things, make him so moody?"

France smirked. "Oh honhonhon…Britain, I can understand that you have never fallen in love before. Not that anyone would love you anyway."

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU JUST SAY, YOU WANKER?!"

"Ai ya! Stop fighting, aru!" China growled.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkol…"

All the Allies began to yell at each other, while Canada's head hung low.

_Marisa…I love you, and I miss you so much…I wish I could have stayed with you for just a little longer. I want to hear your voice, your da ze, at least one more time._

Just then, the room suddenly got quiet when they heard an explosion, and a few voices from outside.

"It's right there! Stop screwing around, START FLYING!"

"Go! Go! Go!"

"I'm trying, but you're in the wa-OH GOD!"

"WAAAH!"

"You're so DEAD!"

"I told you her spell cards suck!"

"MASTER SPAAAAAARRK!"

A huge blast of light cracked the window open, and 8 girls flew in. Reimu stood up, dusted herself off, and scowled.

"That wasn't fair! That wasn't fair, I ripped my dress!"

Yukari laughed. "You guys are all assholes!"

"I hate this crap!" Aya shouted, rubbing the back of her head.

The Allies were awestruck. Were these girls from Gensokyo? How did they find them?

Yuyuko groaned. "Yukari's the one who got drunk. Blame her. No more sake for you." Her eyes immediately lit up. "Ah! America!"

"Britain!" Tenshi exclaimed. The two girls ran over to them."

Byakuren smiled at China. "It's about time we met, China. It's nice to meet you. I always wondered when I was going to meet a country."

France winked at Komachi, which got her to slap him in the face. "Fresh. Shikieiki would never approve, anyway."

Poor, little Aya was clinging on to the chandeliers. "Nononononono, I'm not going to let anyone kill me! Especially Belarus!" She whimpered at Russia.

Russia laughed. "I think that a Tengu like you is stronger than her, da?"

Canada stood still, frozen. If some of the Gensokyo residents were here, then where was…

"Yo, Canada, da ze!" A pair of arms hugged him from behind.

"Marisa? You came back!" Canada exclaimed and returned the hug. "But…"

Marisa blushed. "Of course I did! I didn't want to lose you forever, and I'm sure you felt the same way! And, I want you to know something."

"What is it?"

"I love you too."

There was a pause for a few seconds, then Canada kissed Marisa on the lips.

Reimu and Yukari exchanged smiles. "I'm sure I can help out with the different worlds situation by gapping you to the meetings when needed, Canada. If that is alright with your fellow Allies, of course."

America did his usual loud, obnoxious laughter. "Why not? Go ahead, bro! Yuyuko, Tenshi, are you staying?" The two girls both nodded, and Yuyuko replied. "You can also come to Gensokyo with us whenever you like. You'll never know when we'll want to go back and visit home."

Canada held out his hand towards Marisa. "Shall we?"

Marisa smiled, and held his hand in hers. "Let's go."

Yukari opened the gap, and the couple went in.

*.*

And so, Marisa and Canada went back to Gensokyo, where Marisa taught him how to use spell cards to help out in incidents. The two lived a happy life in the bordered city.

Russia got Belarus and Aya to become best friends, despite their homes, and the way Russia felt towards them.

Byakuren and China remained very close as well, as they enjoyed spending quality time together.

Even though France got a few black eyes and 30 bruises, him and Komachi were still buddies that liked to mess around with each other.

Yuyuko, America, Tenshi and Britain ended up as couples, and they stick together like glue.

As for the other countries and Gensokyo residents, some met each other after hearing Marisa and Canada's story. Some made a good impression, such as the Prismriver sisters and Austria. Some made a new friend, like Chen and Greece, and Mokou and Prussia. There were a few that even met a new love, like Reimu and Japan, Flandre and Sealand, and Shikieiki and Romano. But those stories will have to be told by you.

This may be a really lame way to end a story, but they all lived happily ever after.

The End!

*.*

**ByakurenBreak: Someone give this fanfiction to a mouse, please!**

**RandomlymeQT: Why?**

**BB: BECAUSE THE ENDING WAS SO CHEESY!**

**RMQT: Well, it kinda was, but the entire storyline was good. Especially the "11 Drunk Guys series" reference at the beginning of the chapter.**

**BB: True that. Ugh, FINALLY, I have this done! I need a break. I'm going to read some Homestuck now, because I'm having withdrawal. I need a Karkat and Terezi fix.**

**RMQT: How does one get withdrawal from not reading a Webcomic for a while? **

**BB: Don't question a nerd's logic.**

**RMQT: Fiiiiiiine… but didn't Karkat and Terezi break up?**

**BB: DAMMIT!**


End file.
